1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a flat panel display and a method of driving the same which maintains an opaque state depending on a user's desired time point or an established time point, while maintaining a transparent state at ordinary times, by forming a transparent two-side emission panel and a controlling unit on the lower portion of the transparent two-side emission panel, enabling to freely display an image on two sides or one side.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Demands on personal computers (PC), car navigation systems, personal digital assistants, information communication devices, and combination products of the above have recently increased with the advent of an information oriented society. The above-described products require characteristics of high visibility, a wide view angle, and display of moving images at high response speed. A flat panel display (FPD) is suitable for the above characteristics so that the FPD is spotlighted as a next generation display.
In general, a thin film transistor (TFT) has widely been used as a switching device that operates each pixel in a display device such as an organic light emitting display (OLED) or a liquid crystal display (LCD), etc. Therefore, significant attention is paid to fabrication of the TFT and a FPD using more effective TFTs and a method of driving the same are provided.
In the conventional FPDs, the semiconductor layer, the gate electrode, and the source and drain electrodes are formed of an opaque material. In particular, the semiconductor layer is formed of amorphous silicon or polysilicon. However, since these materials are not transparent, there are limitations on increasing the width of a channel due to the characteristics of the opaque semiconductor layer when an opaque TFT is used as the switching device of the organic light emitting display. Therefore, large current does not flow into the channel so that a high voltage must be applied to the TFT. Therefore, there has problems that the light emitting device of the conventional organic light emitting display deteriorates and power consumption increases. Also, it is not possible to select two-side emission or front side emission in accordance with a user's desired time point or the brightness of a circumference.